The Looking Glass
by viperkishino
Summary: It All Started On That One Faithful Night, Now Their Destines Will Forever Be Intertwined. Can Sakura Survive The Dark Forces That Threaten her Life, As Well As Battle The Dark Forces Inside Of Her? Can Itachi Save Her Before It's To Late? MATURE CONTENT IN LATER CHAPTERS (LEMON)
1. Chapter 1

The Looking Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

My First Fanfic, Please review.

Today, I watched the village that I love burn to the ground, and I was the cause of it.

_15 years Earlier_

"Mommy, its cold outside," sakura said as she looked up at her mother, watching the white snow flakes fall around he beautiful face. "I know baby, but mommy is going to find you a place to sleep tonight, okay?' The woman looked down at her daughter, her beautiful daughter with her bright pink hair, and her emerald green eyes, that shown bright like the sun. Sakura shivered a bit and nodded, "mommy, when is daddy coming back?" Sakura's mother smiled. "Daddy is up in the sky sakura, with the stars, he won't be coming back," the woman paused in the snow, her face putting on a sinister smile. " and my dear, dear sakura… you'll be meeting him very soon,' her deep chuckles ensued and she released sakura's hand, her own dropping down to the right side of her body as her eyes developed a deep red hue. "what do you mean mommy? Isn't daddy in heaven?' sakura mumbled into her coat, clutching her teddy bear close to her chest. "What I mean my dear sakura, is that you'll be dead,' her mother turned, her right hand now a claw, that had ripped through the material of the woven gloves she wore. The voice did not belong to sakura's mother though. It was so dark and demonic, as her mother picked her up by her collar. "Little girl, today, you die!" and razor claws produced chakra. It was slow motion for sakura, as she watched her own mother shove her hand through her chest.

"M-Mommy…' she hatched up, blood, ripped tissue. She felt strange, like her body was closing up, around her own mommy's hand. "W-What! Insolate girl! What is this!" her mother attempted to withdraw her claw, but to no avail, the demonic chakra began to flow into sakura. "M-Mommy, why…why did you kill me mommy…why did you…_kill me mommy_…' her voice faded into something sinister and demonic. Her eyes began to glow a deep gold. Her mother's hand began to turn back to normal as the demon left her body and transferred to her four year old daughter. Sakura raised her hands, and opened her mouth. Fangs and claws present, and she began her assault on her mother's, now, once beautiful face.

A boy watched from the trees, his anbu mask on the side of his head as he watched the scene unfold, after what he had done tonight, he couldn't judge the girl on any actions he took against her mother. His crimson gazed scanned her, noticing that she was not normal, for a girl to be about 5 years old. The way hatred exuded from her skin was something he'd never even experience, even when the council gave him the awful deed of killing his beloved clan. He spoke to himself as the child began to tear at her mother's stomach now, the blood splashing everywhere. Against the trees, ground, the leaves even dripped with the crimson essence of life.

He jumped behind the girl, waiting for her rant of destruction and murder to cease. It went on for what seems like hours, as he absorbed every action and reaction of the hideous deed. Blood flew around him, splashing his cheeks, his ninja gear, and his own hands. He couldn't grimace in disgust, because they were already covered by the lively warm substance. He lifted his hand, watching as the newly wet blood dribbled down his palm, staining the black bandages her applied after his family massacre. He almost enjoyed seeing it run, thinking maybe the new blood would bring the old blood back to life and destroy the awful deed he now carried on his shoulders, on his heart. He clutched his hand and tightly as he closed his eyes, praying for forgiveness from the great kami-sama himself. "Sasuke, please hate me, and when you are done hating me, please forgive me….'

"Did you do something bad mister?' A child's voice infiltrated his ear canals, and he looked up to see the young girl staring up at him with brilliant green eyes. Her hair was a cherry pink, the same colors as cherry blossoms. Her head was tilted to the side, in a child like manner. She was the epitome of beauty to the young boy.

"Yes, I did something very wrong…'

"Well mister, please don't be sad, cause' I did something bad too."

"And what did you do that was so bad young one?" it was a dumb question of course, after he has witnessed her tearing her mother into shreds.

"I think I killed my mommy." She said, her head drooping in a sad manner, and he played with her ripped, blood soaked gloves.

"I also killed my mommy, it seems like we have something in common." He said plainly, thought deep down he was surprised she had such a deep competent intelligence. He looked over her blood ruin attire, and then back up to her blood stained skin that glowed brightly in the moonlight. He placed his hand ontop of her head and crouched down to her eye level. He noticed she had a teddy bear in her right hand. The bear was not harmed in anyway, it wasn't even blood stained. He smiled at the bear and looked back up at her.

"What's his name?' he said pointing to the bear. She smiled brightly and pushed him into the young boys hand. She thought very hard, her face turning red as she tapped on her chin. "Well, he actually doesn't have a name." she said as she lowered her head. The bear was white, and had two dark blue stones for eyes. The bear almost reminded him of…

"How about you name him sasuke?' he asked platonically. Her face glowed and she nodded ecstatically. "I like that name very much!"

"And what is your name?" he said, looking her more into her eyes this time.

"My name is Sakura Oniji, what is your name mister?"

He smirked and closed his eyes; he leaned in, pressing his forehead against her forehead. "I'll tell you my name sakura, but you have to promise me two things. You have to promise that you will not tell anyone that you know me, and you must promise not to hate me in the future." His voice was smooth like velvet as she spoke with the most accurate grammar.

"Okay sir! I promise that I won't do any of that!" she said as she jumped up and down as if she was winning a prize from a guessing game.

"My Name, My dear Sakura, Is Itachi Uchiha."


	2. Chapter 2

"The Looking Glass: Old Feeling Rise"

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

Read & Review

"Sakura, how many times have I told you that nothing can be done? He is gone! There is no saving him! "Tsunade shouted at her apprentice as she watched her force chakra into the dead child's body. It had been 3 am when sakura got a call; a genin team has been ambushed on an escort mission to rock country. The sensei, as well as the other two team members, made it out with only scratches and bruises. Unfortunately for the young boy, whose name was kawaki, he was hit full force with a deadly jutsu, which tore all his organs open from the outside. He had suffered from hemorrhaging and severe internal bleeding, and later as sakura performed surgery on him, she found that not only were his organs ripped, but they were already decomposing.

Sakura was sweating, her cheeks were red from exhaustion and her brows were furrowed in frustration. "Shishuo, I can do this! You are distracting me! Stop doubting me for a minute and Ill show you!"

Her voice was now a shout as a new burst of energy burst through her, and her chakra glowed a brighter green then ever before in her ninja career. Nawaki's eyes shot open as he took in a deep breath, and his heart began to beat strongly under her palms.

Sakura was overwhelmed with joy as she saw life flow back into the boy's eyes. A smile seemed to make its way onto her lips before his eyes began to flicker back and forth. He had been clinically dead for four minutes, which was now being show as the produced brain damage showed itself. She clenched her jaw and roared with a might force as her chakra set the room ablaze in a blue and green dance of hues and tints. His eyes slowly became centered once more as he arched his back, the returning of life sending his muscles into a spasm.

Tsunade dropped her jaw, her eye bulging out of her head as she witnessed the almost impossible. Her student had just bought a boy from the brink of death, to full of life, in less than 3 seconds.

Sakura collapsed to her knees harshly; the table littered with medical tools was knocked over. Her body had been completely depleted of chakra, depleted of any source of energy for that matter. Her chest heaved up and down quickly, as if she had sprinted 100 laps around the village. The nurses surrounding her crouched down to assist her and help her up, but she was basically dead weight in there hands.

"Get her to a room, STAT!" Tsunade shouted as she mended the boy up quickly, it was hard watch the student she had learned to love like a daughter push herself to the limit like that, almost giving her life for another human being. Once she was finish with Nawaki, she raced to the new room that sakura was in. "I need vitals on her ASAP. Get her an IV and 7 cc's of Zoloft, pronto. "She said as she began top cut through sakura's clothes in order to get to her body more efficiently.

'How was she able to produce such a strong energy at once?' Tsunade thought as she let her chakra flood sakura's system to look for any abnormalities. Her fingers trembled as she probed through every cell littered in the curvy kunoichi's body. She felt sakura's muscles relax as a nurse administered the Zoloft, and her worries began to dissipate slowly.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, and felt the piecing pain of the white lights in the room invading her pupil's and stretching them too quickly for her body to correctly adjust to. Her eyes snapped closed, and her arm rose to cover them. "Sh-shishuo?..." came her weak voice. She felt sluggish, but energized all at the same time.

She sat up, her arms shaking as she used them for support against the firm hospital mattress beneath her. Her head slowly crept upwards and her eyes met a familiar figure.

"Hello sakura, Tsunade-sama made it aware to me that you had over exerted yourself. During surgery I believe she said." His masked eye twinkle in amusement as her face turned to one of annoyance. She growled softly and used her right hand to run her fingers through her cherry blossom colored hair.

"Kakashi, I'm not in the mood for you at the moment. Please refrain from pissing me the fuck off, before this scenario turns tables." She replied to kakashi rather calmly. His eyes softened as he felt the horrible mood exuding from her. Sakura had been in shamble for 3 months now. After sasuke had killed her mother and father.

'Sakura…I know what you're-"

"Don't you DARE, tell me, that you know what I'm going through, because the truth of the matter is, you don't. No one in the fucking village knows what I'm going through. Not you, not Naruto, not Ino, not Sai, not Yamato-taicho, no even Shishuo. I watched the man I once was in love with slaughter my parents, and I could do nothing about it because he decided to use some damn eye trick. Do you know what he did after kakashi?"

"I know sakura but-"

"He made me watch it happen, over, and over, and over, and over again. He made me watch it so that it would be forever burnt into my brain as a reminder of his 'power', the same power he used to destroy innocent villages, the same power he used to kill innocent people. Do you know what the worst part of this was kakashi?"

"Sakura…."

"Oh! Of course you do, because you were the first to cosign on putting me in a fucking mental institute. 'Oh, sakura is too weak to handle it, she's too delicate, she needs to be watched, she might kill herself. 'isn't that what you said kakashi?"

Kakashi stood against the wall, saying nothing. He felt her angry gaze piercing his skin like the sharp point of a kunai. He said nothing because he knew it was all true. He had done that to his precious sakura, the one person in his life he was sure he could protect. Over the years and the drama of team 7, she had become like a daughter to him, and Naruto a son.

Sakura glared at her former mentor, hell could he even be considered a mentor? He had pushed her aside, made her incapable because of the things he lacked to teach her. He had taken up sasuke; he had even assisted Naruto in finding Jiraiya-sama for help. Did he even attempt to help sakura? No. Did he ever ask her if she would like a lesson or two? No. Her mind started to seethe with rage as she thought back to all the injustices she that had been committed upon her.

"I think it's best if you leave, kakashi." Sakura spoke so calmly, it pulled her out of her fiery character. She dropped her head back down, staring at the white hospital band around her wrist. "But sakura..."

"Go." Was her simple reply, but if she would have looked up, she would've saw the visible heartbreak in kakashi's eyes. He felt like he was loosing child, because to him, he was. Sakura was the 'daddy's little girl' in his book. He never wanted to see her hurt or upset, but it was too late for that now.

"Yes hime..." he sauntered out of the room, his hands buried in his pockets and his head hung low in shame. After the conversation that had just transpired, kakashi wasn't sure that he and sakura would ever even be cordial with one another again.

Kakashi had sent pakkun to fetch Naruto immediately after his conversation with sakura, well; it was more like a plea for help, in his opinion. What other reason would she have for telling him how she felt so thoroughly? She told him details about her experience that he already knew. Maybe she was right, maybe he didn't understand exactly where she was coming from, but he still had been through a similar situation in his life. He had, in fact, lost his parents at a younger age and the love of his life only a short time later.

He put his heads on top of his head, shaking it slowly as the torment of his mind began to play over and over again. Sakura had acted as if she hated, shit maybe she did, at this point he couldn't even be sure of any conclusion he made when it came to kakashi.

He looked his head up and looked at the clock, he had told Naruto to be here at 2, and it was now 1:58, so he would be coming any minute. In his message to his Naruto, he had explained what had happened in the hospital. He figured Naruto would be infuriated that he went there, knowing that sakura was still delicate after the situation, so he had made it know right away he went there merely to make sure that she was in good health after hearing what happened.

Naruto arrived at 2:00 on the dot, and took a seat next to kakashi. He had a dead look on his face. Sakura was naruto's sister in an essence, and this situation was one that was sure to upset him.

"Sensei, what are we going to do? " Naruto's voice was a whispered as he sat down on a large rock that was next to the rock kakashi was sitting on. His hands were trembling. He sound congested, as if he had already been crying.

"I don't know Naruto, I don't know. I don't know how to help her anymore; she doesn't even want me anywhere near her. She cursed at me, and sakura never curses at me. Her eyes are so full of hate now. She exudes hate into the atmosphere. Naruto, I don't think we can save her. "

"Sensei, whatever we do, we can not give up on sakura. We lost sasuke, we are dealing with that as well as we possibly can, but we can not lose sakura. Sakura is the glue that holds us together. She is our mother when we are sick, she is our rock. She never gave up on us before; we can't give up on her." The depression in his voice was shocking to kakashi. Never had he heard the #1 hyperactive ninja speak like this, about anyone.

'Naruto, I don't think there is anything we can do."

"Ill talk to her kakashi-sensei, and I promise I'll knock some sense into her. Believe It!" He smiled brightly; to which kakashi just had to shake his head and chuckle.

Sakura sat down in a chair, in front of a large window in her apartment. Living on the seventh floor of her apartment building also meant an amazing view of Konoha from her window. She enjoyed the view; it was her most favorite thing about living here, in this village.

She was dressed in black shorts and a white tank top, covered with a fluffy black robe on. Over the years, sakura had filled out quite nicely, and that was the modest way of putting it. She had perfect d-cup breast, with rosy pink nipples at the tips, and hips of a goddess. Her butt was of a whole other world, sometimes even her fellow kunoichi wondered how her body was so amazing with the rigorous training she did everyday.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead and took a sip of her tea as she looked at the full moon that was high in the sky, her eyes wondering to gaze at the shining stars around it. She crossed her legs and leaned forward, putting her elbow against her highest knees and she looked down into the city. Everyone was having a good time tonight, it was Friday after all.

A few month's ago she would probably be out and about in the village, but things had now changed. The last time she had went out; the night had ended in turmoil. She and Ino had had a fist fight. She had busted a random shinobi in the head with a liquor bottle that was still half full. Tsunade was very upset about that.

It was about 9 o'clock now. She yawned stood up, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Who the hell would be here, at this time of night, on a Friday…." She sighed and made her way to the door.

She opened it, and her eyes widened.

"Naruto?" she said as she looked up at her tall blonde ex-best friend. He looked down at her with weary eyes and spoke to her softly, as if his voice could break her. "Can I come inside?"


	3. Chapter 3

"The Looking Glass: Can I Have A Minute?"

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto

Chapter 3

Read & Review

"Can I Come Inside?'

Here was Naruto Uzumaki, her ex best friend, standing at her door asking her to come inside. She was sure that this was the work of a certain silver-haired ninja who based his life off of reading smut and being late. His eyes were looking at her with pity, and that was something that immediately ticked her off.

All her life, people thought that she was weak, when in reality, she was just never taught. Now, all of sudden people were paying all this special attention to her. It was like she was a caterpillar who had just spread her wings and became a butterfly.

"Why do you want to come inside? I'm pretty sure whatever you need can be handled from right here at my doorway, " was her reply to his question. She spoke in a tone that portrayed boredom, because that was her exact feeling on this situation. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the left side door frame, her right leg crossing over her left.

"I don't want to talk where everyone can hear us; I think you know that sakura." Naruto had to pick his word choice carefully; it was the first thing that popped into his head after his sentence had left his mouth. He didn't want to sound like he was belittling her, because he was just trying to help dig her out of the hole she had dug herself into.

Sakura raised one eyebrow, and stood up straight with her arms still crossed. She looked back over her left shoulder, and then looked over her right one. She leaned forward and looked to the right of the pair, and then to the left. "I'm sorry; who ever you were talking to must've left because I know you were not taking that tone with me. You came to my house, to talk about this stupid situation that you and kakashi have created in your brain that I'm this damsel in distress." She plainly stated.

'Sakura, I wasn't trying to take a tone with you, its just I don't want to talk about... this... in an area where people can hear us. I feel uncomfortable discussing something with my frien-"

"Former friend."

"My…former….friend, about something that isn't everyone's business." Naruto said as he let his hands drop down to his sides. Sakura resumed her position against the door frame, looking skeptical. Her lips were pursued as she picked as some imaginary dirt under her fingernails. Her eyes scanned the perimeter of her apartment before she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head side to side slowly as her head tilted towards the floor.

"Please sakura..." he pleaded with her, his voice was a slightly higher pitch, and his eyes were half lidded.

Sakura stepped inside her house and looking at the floor, and she held her hand out, signaling him to come in. He had a small smile on his face, 'making progress...', but that quickly dropped once he saw the state of her apartment. It was completely clean, not a drop of dust.

Now, he had known sakura all his life, and this was not sakura. The sakura he knew was messy and disorganized she would have medical encyclopedias and scrolls laid out across her living room floor. She would have medicine throw about on top of these books and scrolls. She would always have a kunai with her, at all times. Whether if it was for a blood summoning of her and tsunade's slugs, or just for the mere purpose of protection.

His gaze shifted to the kitchen, where the wonderful smell of jasmine tea was coming from, sakura never made tea. She preferred water with lemon, lime, or a dash of orange, or she preferred coffee, light and sweet with creamer and milk. He'd never even seen a tea package in her apartment.

A click brought him back to reality; the click was the door closing. Sakura walked past him into the kitchen, turning the bubbling tea off and letting it cool off. She had planned to have another cup before bed, but by time Naruto left she would probably go right to sleep. She walked back out of the kitchen and took a delicate seat on the couch.

"You wanted to talk; now talk. " she said as she leaned against the arm of the couch using her elbow and rested her head against her hand, her hand cupping her cheek.

"Kakashi told me what-"

"This is really what you came here for? To talk to me about something I said to kakashi? Have you forgotten that you all cosigned to put me in a mental institute? Or is that just forgotten and blown away in the wind like my training was all those years ago?" The contempt and disgust was broadcasted in her voice, and she made sure of that. Her mouth formed a smile and she began to chuckle darkly while cupping her forehead with her right hand and holding her chest with her left. This situation was turning into a comedy.

"Sakura, it is more then just that. Look what you're doing to yourself. You cleaned your house. CLEANED. You don't clean sakura. You let your hair grow long, and you hate long hair. You started to ignore me, and you never ignore me," Naruto exclaimed with an almost exasperated tone. His hands shaking with his every word as if trying to visibly emphasize the meaning.

Sakura scoffed and began to cackle loudly, like a witch during Halloween. hahaha! Naruto, Naruto, Naruto… what' my favorite color?"

He looked at her quizzically. "Its blue, isn't it?"

Sakura smiled. "No, actually its gold. What's my favorite food?" she leaned back on her couch and crossed her arms over her chest once more.

" Your favorite food is shrimp tempura." He said quite quickly.

'EER! My favorite food is rice balls and grilled steak with spicy curry." She said, once again going back to pick imaginary things from under her nails. She chuckled quietly this time, her chest jumping up and down with her every intake of breath.

"Naruto, truth is, you don't know me as well as you think you think you do. There are things about me you really don't even know. Shit, there are things about me I don't even know. I lost my memory from my early years of a child. Did you know that? Nope. Stop trying to save people who are in distress. I don't need saving. " She said, standing up and walking towards the door.

She grabbed the knob and twisted it, pulling it open and gesturing her hand for him to exit. "Now get out please, I don't have time for your false reality where everything will turn out perfect. " Her hand raised to cover her mouth as a long yawn released itself, and she shook her head as the action sent tingles down her spine.

Naruto sighed and clenched his fist as his sides. He was attempted to refuse, and stand here until he could talk some sense into her, but that would only cause an angry sakura, who as this point in her training could defiantly destroy the village on a rampage against all the people who hurt her, or he could leave and report to kakashi about the conversation they had had. The latter was probably the better choice.

He walked towards the door slowly, looking down, knowing the eye contact with sakura would only break his heart, and possibly his soul. He walked out, but paused with his back to her, and slowly turned about 90 degrees.

"Sakura, I love you." He was met by a door in his face.

Naruto immediately began a sprint to kakashi's as quick as possible, his slipper were creating enough friction to set Konoha ablaze. His eyes squeezed shut as he raced, the cold air slipping in the face just like the image of sakura's door slamming did. He couldn't believe this was happening; first he lost sasuke, now he was loosing sakura because of sasuke. Things couldn't get worse, but he looked for a piece of wood to knock on, just incase.

Sakura raised her arms in the air, stretching out her back, pleased when she heard the few select pops, signaling that her bones were cracking. She turned off the lights in the kitchen and the living room. She also went to the front door and locked it. She stood there for a few seconds, thinking about the pitiful attempt on naruto's behalf to 'save' her.

She smiled and giggled, walking down the hall to the only light room in her apartment, which happened to be hers. Her shoulders rolled back and her robe fell from her body, but she caught it as it slid to her wrist and hung it on the back of her door. She proceeded to reach down and slide her shorts off, revealing the thin material of her black thong.

Sakura always like the way that black looked against her skin. It was a nice contrast; her porcelain to the material's black. She looked in her mirror and twirled her hips, watching as the muscles beneath her skin moved with a nice fluid motion. Hell, if being a ninja didn't work out, she could be a top class escort.

She turned and walked towards her bed, but the sight before her made her stop dead in her tracks. Her fist clenches at her side, and her expression turned to a deadly glare that could destroy kami-sama himself.

"What do you want, Sasuke Uchiha?" She spoke. Her eyes bore into his like she was trying to pierce his heart with a kunai. She spat his name like it was a poison spine that had been stuck in her tongue. She spread her legs and bent her knees slightly, preparing to pounce if needed,

"How can I not come in when you were moving in the mirror seductively, it almost reminded me of that night two years ago." A smirk replaced his once platonic expression. He put one of his elbows on her pillow and laid on her bed, though his legs were still hanging off. Sakura growled as he brought up that situation.

It wasn't something that meant anything. It was a quick thing, well if 22 hours of hardcore passionate sex could be called quick. Her eyes traveled around his form, she was getting agitated that sasuke wasn't answering her question. He wanted something, and even if it was sex, the only things he'd be getting today, or any other day for that matter, was a brutal beat down.

"I'm going to ask one more time, what do you want, Uchiha." She exclaimed as she directed her gaze to his eyes. They were an onyx color, which was odd, because he always had his sharingan activated whenever she had saw him over the years. She supposed that that was the reason she wasn't lashing out at him now, because his eyes brought her back to the genin days when they were all a big happy family.

She had no doubt in her mind, that if his sharingan had been activated, there would be a murder scene in her apartment. None of the blood would belong to her though. She had a feeling that if she saw those deadly red eyes again, blazing with amusement like that day when her parents had been killed, she would go crazy.

She'd rather see what he wanted right now, only being out of the mental institute for a month and a half would surely make them question her sanity once more. She had to think before she just put herself in a situation that could mean the end of her career as a ninja. Her sanity however almost took a turn for the worst, when the uchiha suddenly appeared in front of her, his arms caging her in as they rested against the wall that was standing behind her.

"No -kun this time, sakura? How sad, you were certainly screaming it before."

Within seconds the young Haruno had the Uchiha pinned against the floor, one hand wrapped around his throat as she swung a kunai down, aiming for his heart. The one place where he had hurt her the most. She screamed out with a fierce battle cry, her throat felt it was ripping as she felt all her anger and grief about to be released as she slaughtered him. After her was dead, she'd have so much fun playing with his organs, especially those eyes of his.

"DIE!"

Her kunai was a foot away.

A half a foot.

An Inch.

A centimeter.

It seemed like slow motion to sakura, as she was pulled off of sasuke, and clutched to a muscular chest. Her back against the man, whom she could assume because of the lack of breast, but she continued to claw at the air. "Naruto, You Bitc-"

"Haruno-san, I don't think it would be in your best interest to call me another man's name, or to insult me using profanity. I certainly am not a childish brat such as the Uzumaki child. " The man said against her ear, as her movement slowly came to a halt. She had heard that deep voice before, somewhere. It was like silk, and the man behind her smelled of pine trees.

"I also don't think it would be wise for you to murder my little brother." Said the man, his right arm coming out to hold her hands down against her body. Her eyes went wide and redirected their gaze to sasuke, watching as his expression changed from one of surprise to blinding fury.

"Itachi….Let her go, she has nothing to do with this." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. He slowly began to sit up, but in the blink of an eye Itachi had a kunai against sasuke's throat, and he pinned sasuke against the wall, in the same exact spot sasuke had caged her in.

'Let me explained something to you, otouto. She is NOT to be touched. Do you understand? She is NOT to even be looked at with your or any of your associates eyes. She belongs to me and me alone."


	4. Chapter 4

"The Looking Glass: It's Only 11 o' clock"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Read & Review

Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, WHAP has been killing me, with numerous paper cuts. My Microsoft word is also being an asshole because it looks weird and its making it hard to concentrate on what im writing. UGH! Anyway, thanks for everyone who has favorited and followed my story, im open to all suggests and requests, yada yada.

On to the story, or nah?

Never The Nah!

* * *

The words traveled through Sasuke's brain, swimming in a sea of psychotic thoughs. Thoughts of things like murder, suicide, the sweet metallic taste of blood that he had expirinced many times before from the sharp blade of his sword, the images of dead children and their mother's crying over them while crying, this sight had been so amusing for sasuke. He guess it was from watching his own clan be murdered that he felt this way about murdering other people.

His eyes were barely focused. His pupils shook like he had overdosed on heroin and was currently going through the worst and severe case of withdrawal. Itachi glared, making sure sasuke knew he meant business.

"_She belongs to me and me alone."_

The words now echoed deeply in sasuke's head, which caused him to grow angry. He felt something swelling up inside of him. He felt…he felt power.

"She belongs to you, huh?" A smirk grazed his facial as a dark chuckle escaped him. This was the moment he had been waiting for, face to face with the one person on the planet would he wanted to kill more then anything. "Itachi, today, you will die. You have committed a crime not only a crime against me, but a crime against yourself. You are scum, the lowest type. You murdered your family, in cold blood. And now it is your blood that will be spilled." His voice was so powerful.

Sakura was not surprised to hear sasuke talk like this, but she couldn't help but think that this whole thing was comical. A strangled chuckle began to make its way from the depths of her throat, and her chin slowly tilted down towards the ground as her laughs increased in volume. Sasuke looked at the girl with surprise and curiosity, he didn't see how the situation was amusing. This man had killed his whole clan, and he was about to get revenge. What was so funny?

Sasuke looked from the laughing form of sakura, to Itachi, who had a stoic expression. Itachi seemed understanding of sakura's strange behavior, which angered sasuke because he felt like the odd one out. He attempted to move, his shoulders dipping under Itachi's arms as he took steps toward sakura, but he was gripped by the back of his neck and slammed against the wall. To this sakura began to full out laugh. He looked so pitiful, being pushed around and pulled around like he was as light as a feather by the one person he wanted to kill.

"What…hahaha!...has happened…BAHAHA!..hahahaha…to the great sasuke uchiha? Being thrown around like a useless rag doll, by your enemy. You must really feel like shit right now." A hand covered her mouth as she continued to laugh. She hunched over, her free arm wrapping around her stomach as she started to develop cramps behind her ribs.

Itachi stood behind sasuke, and carefully performed a series of hand signs, which created a chakra thread that began to wrap around Sasuke's body, slowly draining the chakra from his body as well. The strings tightened to the point that it was impossible for sasuke to move. So, Itachi released his grip on the back of sasuke's neck, and let him fall to the floor, and watched as he fell into a heaping pile pathetically.

"Otouto, you will never be able to beat me, you will never be able to avenge the clan which I have slayed. You will never be able to obtain a fearful power level, besides the power which you hold over civilians. What ever threat you make in my direction bounces off of me. You will parish at the hands of konoha's cherry blossom." Itachi turned, looking at sakura, like a predator stalking its prey. Sakura was not afraid, she was moved. His eyes were so familiar, for he did not have the sharingan activated at this point. She wasn't sure if had ever had it activated, but at this point all she could think about was those beautiful and familiar onyx eyes.

"Sakura, Its time for you to wake up, it's time for you to remember." Had it not been for the tall collar of his black and red cloak she was sure his lips were beautiful from under that cloak. Something dawned on her; he had said it was time for her to remember. Did he have something to do with her past? All of a sudden sakura was scared. She was scared out of her mind, as she slowly stepped back into the corner of her room.

Sasuke struggled against his restraints, and with every movement he felt the strings tighten. "Itachi! Don't you fucking touch her! I swear to kami if you touch a hair on her head ill fucking kill you!" he had his teeth bared towards Itachi, as if he was an animal about to use his teeth to shred him apart. Itachi ignored him, and slowly walked towards sakura, his eyes closing and opening, revealing the red of the mangekyō sharingan. That's when all hell broke loose.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed in fear. She felt her heart beating to quick to be clinically safe and she gripped her chest. Her chest felt like something was ripping out of it. Itachi stopped just a few inches infront of her, and reached her hand out gripping her chin. His sharingan spun as he forced her to look at him. She took the liberty in closing her eyes, willing the panic in her body to leave, but Itachi was having none of that. He touch his index and thumb fingers on his left hand and spread her eyes lid and lower lid apart.

She darted her pupil around the room, looking for anything else to focus on, and while she was doing this Itachi finally spoke. "Tell me sasuke, did you really have sex with sakura? Or did you use your sharingan to make her believe that?

Sasuke stopped struggling for a moment, his eyes widening as Itachi spoke. "I-I.." he stuttered. 'I knew it, it very clear that she's never physically had sex with you, or she would've been calling out for your help." Itachi smirked .

Sakura looked straight ahead, and that was the end of her conciousness. Her mind was now being invaded by Itachi Uchiha, the man who would make her wake up. The man that would make her remember.

"_Mommy, its cold outside,"_

"_Little girl, today, you die!"_

"_M-Mommy, why…why did you kill me mommy…why did you…_kill me mommy_…"_

"_Did you do something bad mister?"_

"_Yes, I did something very wrong…'_

"_I think I killed my mommy."_

"_I also killed my mommy…"_

"_I'll tell you my name sakura, but you have to promise me two things. You have to promise that you will not tell anyone that you know me, and you must promise not to hate me in the future."_

"_My Name, My dear Sakura, Is Itachi Uchiha."_

It all came crashing down on her like 5 tons of bricks and at the same, it felt like the world had been lifted off her shoulders. She gasped harshly which made her back arch, and Itachi ran his hands up the back of her thighs, over the thick blesh of her bottom, and up her band until his hands held her close.

"_My queen, come to me…_" His voice changed to a deep, dark, demonic one. He sounded possessed, and sakura's head snapped up, her eyes glowing a deep golden color.

"_My king, I have returned to you_."

* * *

Sasuke watched the display between his former team mate and his other brother in awe. This couldn't be them. They were holding each other like they were lovers. Itachi was touching her body and she wasn't opposed to it at all. She even pushed her body against his, welcome his every touch, and lick that he gave her skin. She even rewarded his dirty deeds with the sweetest moans.

Sasuke couldn't help but watch the display. It was so erotic, and the thick smell of arousal coated the air faster then her could take a breath. He shook his head as realization hit him. Sakura had a Demonness sealed inside of her, and Itachi had a demon sealed inside him, and these two demons were mates.

A crash echoed through the room as sakura snacked the cloaked off of Itachi and flung it towards the lamp, which in turn crashed onto the ground. Itachi groaned at her rough behavior, and made his own move, ripping her shirt off, which caused her well developed breast to bounce out of their confinement. It was only 11 o' clock. They had so much time to make sasuke watch them and suffer.

Sakura growled, "Tsokyo, the boy..." she hissed as he sucked on the pale flesh of her throat. He ran his tongue over her pulse, and opened his mouth widely, laying his tongue flat against her skin and sucking as hard as he could. to this action she released a high pitched moan and squeezed his shoulders harshly. he grinned against her skin as his eyes glowed a deep metallic blue.

"kisakyo, Let him watch~" he whispered against her skin and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he burried his head between her perky globes of flesh which smelled of lavender and cashmier. He bit the soft skin of her breast, making her mewl in pleasure and causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head. Her deep pants filled the other wise silence in the room, and she fought against the urge to scream.

"Oh please tsokyo, the boy..." she whined as he sucked on the love bites he had given her. This was his favorite activity, making her cry out his name and beg for things while he was pleasuring her. it made his male pride soar, and it also made his male pride hard.

She wiggled in his grasp, so that her legs dropped to the ground, and she turned him around, backing him against the wall, and dropping to her knees. A finger slowly made it's way into the waistband of his trousers, her tongue coming out to lick her lips slowly as she sighed in pleasure at the site. "So much tone in the muscules of yours..." She bit her lips.

"One must train in order to survive.." This feeling that tighten up his core begin to agitate him as his heart beat like a drum. he slid his fangers through her hair and rubbed it softly. he loved to feel the silk of her hair through his fingers. He bit his lip slightly in anticipation. His belt was little work, but eventually her finger undid the clasp in a timely yet teasing manner as she bit her lip. She slid the button through the hole and grasped the metal tip of his zipper, slowly dragging it downward.

Itachi sucked in a breath and let his head tilt backwards until it rest against the wall in back of him. He felt the bulge in his pants grown twice the size as her hands brushed against his crotch softly. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly as she suddenly slid her hand inside of the opening of his trousers. Her eyes were staring down at the opening in his trousers where her hand lay, semi wrapped around his cock, they slowly drifted up to face his head on.

"Im going to Ravage you tonight."


End file.
